When We Met
by dancergrl1
Summary: When Gavroche falls asleep at the Musain, Courfeyrac takes the boy to his flat to sleep. While Gavroche sleeps, Courfeyrac reflects on how the two boys met.


**A/N: Hey, everyone! SO to those of you who read my first story, THANK YOU! If you ever met me, I am really shy, so your visits make me feel really confident! I can't thank you enough! The relationship between these two is completely brotherly/ father-son. No fire, please. Hope you like it! Reviews appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Misèrables**

I see Gavroche running into the Musain, hair flying every way, his cockade askew on his blue jacket. I weave my way around all of the Amis and walk over to the little boy that I - at least in my mind - call my son.

"Gavroche!" I say surprised. I didn't expect to see him tonight.

"Courfeyrac, General Lamarque is dead," Gavroche tells me, sounding a little out of breath. I feel my heart sink and I turn to the rest of the group to get their attention.

"Listen everybody!" I call, before letting Gavroche tell the rest of the Amis what he told me only seconds ago. The young boy repeats the news in a clear voice that one couldn't miss in the silence. I lock my eyes with Enjolras, who is planning their course of action with Combeferre. Enjolras raises his head and looks around the room.

"Lamarque... His death is the hour of fate. The people's man. His death is the sign we await!"

"Is he nuts?" I think. Lamarque, the only advocate for the people, had only just died...

"On his funeral day they will honor his name. On the tomb of Lamarque shall our barricade rise. The time is here! Let is welcome it gladly with courage and cheer! "Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts!" Enjolras' booming voice brings me back to the present and when I see Gavroche cheering next to me, I join in.

"With a jublilant shout!"

Enjolras' eyes are ablaze. "They will come one and all!"

"They will come when we call!" The rest of the Amis finish form him. Everyone is in the highest of spirits. I see Marius slam down the steps behind me, but I don't pay attention to it. I return to planning with Enjolras. My eyes search out Gavroche and I see him with Grantaire, who is entertaining him. Everything is normal, at least for now, but I know that in a few days, everything will change.

When I finally return to my flat, I'm carrying a sleeping Gavroche in my arms. He fell asleep at the Musain and whenever that happened, I was the one who'd take him home with me. That was the agreement of the Amis. At least that way he could have breakfast with me, before he left again. Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep. My mind was troubled. Gavroche was a boy of the street and it made him angsty to be in a confined space for too long. It was a wonder he stayed at the Musain for such a long time. I laid him on my couch, covered him with a blanket and slipped a pillow under his head. Then I returned to my own room to get some sleep, but it wouldn't come to me. Instead, I turn my thoughts on how I met the gamin now sleeping soundly on my couch.

Three years ago, I had been walking to the Musain when a child barreled into my path, clad in pinstripe pants that were too big for hm and a blue coat that was too small.

"M'sieur!" he had said, sounding surprised and apologetic at the same time.

"What is a boy as small as yourself doing out here?" I asked concernedly, gesturing to the frigid weather and the dirty streets.

The boy shrugged. "It's my home m'sieur," he replied matter-of-factly.

I frowned. "How old are you?" I asked as I kneeled down to be on eyelevel with him.

"I think I'm six... but I'm not sure," the boy said shyly, almost hesitant.

I smiled, though his answer worried me. "What's your name, little one?" I already had taken quite a liken to him.

"My name's Gavroche, m'sieur," the boy said.

I smiled again. "Very nice to make your acquaintance, Gavroche, my name is Courfeyrac. Are you hungry?"

Gavroche's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Oui, I sure am. I only had bread, sometime yesterday... maybe."

I nodded in return and told him to get onto my back. "I have a few friends, at the café up the street here. We'll meet them and get you something to eat. Sound alright?"

Gavroche's face broke out in smile. "Oui m'sieur - I mean, Courfeyrac," he said hurriedly and he climbed on my back. Together we made our way to the Café, where the meeting had started already. I was late. When we entered, Enjolras turned to me and looked surprised.

"Fey, who is this?" he asked.

I wanted to answer, but Gavroche beat me to it. "I'm Gavroche! Who are you?" Gavroche said in a challenging voice.

Enjolras just glared back at him and I turned to Combeferre. The bespectacled man was a gentle friend and he would understand. "'Ferre, could you take him for a second?" I asked, nodding to Gavroche.

Combeferre smiled and nodded. "Of course," he said, ignoring the icy look our leader was giving him. He knew exactly what I meant, as always, and before I gave Gavroche over to him, I turned to the little boy. "That's 'Ferre. He'll get you some food, alright little guy?" Gavroche didn't answer him. He was already gone by the time he heard the word food. I turned back to Enjolras, who was still looking displeased and sighed.

"Fey, he's a child. Who's to say he's able to keep quiet?"

"Who's to say he's not?" I challenged, staring Enjolras straight in the eye.

"He's a child, Courfeyrac. His mouth runs faster than his mind. He's bound to say something. This isn't alright. You shouldn't have brought him. He's going to say something. He's only a child. We'll be found out because of that boy - " Enjolras was rambling, valiantly trying to defend his point even though he could see that everyone of the Amis had already fallen in love with the boy.

I placed a gently hand on Enjolras' shoulder and smiled. "Enj... He won't talk. I'll tell him, alright? Just stop worrying." At least for my own sanity, I added silently in my head. When Enjolras stalked off, I knew I had victory on my side.

My eyes sought out the little boy and I made my way over to him. "Oi, Gavroche!" I said.

Gavroche turned around to look at me. "Oui?" he asked around a mouthful of food. I took him somewhere quiet and sat him down in a chair before sitting opposite of him. I leaned forward and looked him deep in the eyes. When I was sure I had his full attention, I explained to him the secretive nature of our group and that he couldn't speak of what we did to anyone, not even his closest friends.

Gavroche nodded. "D'accord, m'sieur!" he said seriously. Soon after that, he ran back into the night and I wished that I one day I would see him again.

Over course of the next few months, our interactions were scarce, perhaps only every few weeks. He was always looking for food and a little bit of brotherly love that everyone gladly offered, except for enjolras. Eventually, the adorable gamin cracked the marble statue as well and he relented, allowing Gavroche into his little band of brothers. Feuilly happily presented him with his own cockade, pinned proudly to the little blue jacket he worde. The gamin never missed a meeting after that. He was usually close to me, either hanging over the edge of the table or sitting by my side. But there were occasions where I would turn and he would be off, roughhousing with Bahorel or talking to Combeferre. I made sure he took something home to his band of gamins each time, making sure they had food as well.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I woke up the next morning with a warm heap next to me. "Gavroche, are you awake?" I got no response. I'm sure it's the first time in a while that the gamin slept well and safe. I stay by his side, afraid of waking him, although I know that he will want breakfast when he wakes. For now, I'll keep him safe. For now, it's what I can offer.


End file.
